Blaise and the Boggart
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Blaise Zabini comes across a boggart and, yeah, that's pretty much what happeneds.


So... I was thinking about Blaise and his mother, and I thought his boggart would be her. So I wrote this. If you want more info on Blaise's mother then check out this please: Mrs Zabini

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Blaise swung his feet out of bed, not surprised to see he was the last one up, or that they hadn't bothered waking him. Last time that had happened the culprit had ended up with a very nasty rash in places that made sure they wouldn't go to Madam Pomfrey for a cure.<p>

Taking a glance in the mirror he smirked. Even coming straight out of bed he looked good. Better then the heart-throb of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Though, if he were honest with himself, he definitely had more girls then Draco. The difference was that Malfoy didn't mind parading himself around the school.

Blaise threw open his trunk, planning on grabbing some casual robes. He was completely unprepared for what happened next.

His mother rose out of the trunk, looking frantic.

"Run Blaise, run!" She cried, eyes wide in her beautiful face.

"They know," She whispered, seemingly haunted "They all know."

Blaise gulped, backing against the wall. Some, reasonable part of him said that this couldn't be his mother. But the irrational part was taking over.

"The dementors are coming Blaise. They'll take me to Azkaban."

"Mum," He choked "What are you-"

"They've found out, they believe _his_ family."

Blaise knew what she was talking about at once. Her last husband was dead of course, they always ended up dead. Blaise wasn't stupid. He knew his mother murdered them one at a time. Murdered them for their money.

Others suspected, of course, but every time they tried to press charges, his mother had a defence. The crimes she committed had no consequence for them.

"They won't even trial us this time." She reached out a hand to him. "Say goodbye to me Blaise. Kiss your mother goodbye. This is your fault after all."

"What?" He croaked. "How is it my-"

"You told them, didn't you Blaise. What I did for you, it disgusts you. But it's your fault. I wouldn't have done a thing to them, if I wasn't caring for you."

"Mum, I never would have-"

"It's okay Blaise, I forgive you. Mama loves you Blaise."

She looked a little crazed now.

"Even when the dementors have got me, I'll still love you. So you have to run Blaise, run, leave me to a life in Azkaban. I'll rot for you, my son."

"Mum, don't say that, you just-" He felt the panic slowly subsiding and let his sentence trail off. This couldn't be his mother.

He gripped that thought. It couldn't be. But then it must be-

Blaise looked around wildly for his wand. Spotting it on his bedside table he leapt to his feet. But his mother blocked his path.

"Come to me son, give me kiss." Her cheeks were getting more sunken by the second, as if she already suffered the effects of the dementors. "Tell me you love me, one last time."

"Mum, let me-"

He tried to push past her, as her fingers, her cold, cold fingers, stroked his face.

"Oh, my son. We're the same, you and I."

"No, leave me, leave me alone. We aren't, we aren't the same."

He finally grabbed his wand. He had to remember how to get rid of her. He should know the spell to eradicate a boggart.

It was third year that he learnt the spell, wasn't it? Yes, and Professor Lupin had been teaching them.

Of course he didn't remember the spell, they'd been to busy laughing at everyone else's fears. But Draco had said something about the spell hadn't he?

"Haven't you seen the way they look at you Blaise? The girls all admire you." She was saying "Just like the boys admire me."

Blaise racked his brains, hard when his mother spoke right in his ear now.

"And you'll never get a job Blaise. Just like me. You'll have to kill. You won't survive unless you kill. You're too much like your mother... too much like me."

_And they stood right in the back, sneering at Pansy Parkinson's white face. Draco yawned as she yelled the spell again. "This class is ridiculous." He said._

That was it. This class is ridiculous... Ridiculous- riddic- Riddikkilus!

Brandishing his wand Blaise yelled to spell.

"Riddikkilus!" he cried "Riddikkilus!"

There was a pop and his mother changed. He face filled out again. Her expression softened.

"I'm giving up Blaise. We'll be safe now, you and I." She smiled "We don't need more money. I'll stop. I'll stop what I've been doing. It can be the two of us again. Like when you were five."

Blaise smiled.

"Riddikkilus," He said firmly, feeling steadier. "Riddikkilus,"

And his mother disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry mother." He said ruefully to the boggart that was no longer there. "I would have liked to hear the end of that speech."

"Hey Blaise!" it was Theodore Knott, yelling in from the common room. "Are you coming out of there any time soon?"

"Yeah I'll just get dressed." He called back.

Taking a deep breath Blaise pulled fresh robes on.

"Just a boggart." He told himself with a shake to clear his head. "You'll get over it."

* * *

><p>If you liked it review, if you hated it review, if you're altogether indifferent on it review! So pretty much- REVIEW!<p>

go on, press that button

\/


End file.
